The present invention relates to a press, in particular to a rotary press, comprising a press housing in which several operating components of the press are arranged, further comprising power-related components, which provide the operating components with electric power for the operation, and comprising control components which exchange control- and/or measurement signals with the operating components, and control signals with the power-related components.
A rotary press is known for instance from DE 10 2007 034 359 B3. The control- and power-related components for controlling the operating components, for instance a rotational drive of the rotor of the press, and for the supply of the operating components with electric power, are arranged in a switch cabinet in the known press. The switch cabinet is integrated into a press housing. It is also known to arrange such switch cabinets at the outside of the press housing. Then, the switch cabinet is connected to the press via different control- and power lines. Due to their constructional concept, known presses have a fixed and given arrangement of the switch cabinet. The operator of a press must confine himself to the arrangement of the switch cabinet that is given by the constructional concept. If the switch cabinet is located within the press housing or is fixed on the same, no arrangement of the switch cabinet separately from the press housing is possible due to the constructional concept. However, if the switch cabinet is separated or located outside of the press housing in the constructional concept, no arrangement within or outside of the press housing is possible due to the constructional concept. Furthermore, a plurality of connection lines for the connection of the operating components with the control- and power-related components must be guided through the production room when the switch cabinets are arranged externally, which is often unwanted.